


Nonsense Beatle Comics

by kreekey



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comic, Cute, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey
Summary: silly comics for some silly boys.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79





	1. paul asks a dumb question

**Author's Note:**

> just my fluffy/chuckle-worthy (hopefully) Beatle comics! usually only 2-5 panels. if it's anything more than a page, I'll probably post it as it's own work. and if it's supposed to have any more plot/feels than "cute shit heh", I won't put it here.

love for depressed 1969 paul because he needs it (⊃‿⊂)


	2. george eats




	3. ringo the lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet (and an old comic) but one of my favorites to draw!


	4. paul is a freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's messy (-｡-;


	5. young george

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> young george had genuine abs (i’ve seen the pics) so i drew a little comic on it


	6. paul reacts to the fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> simple little thing - i have an idea for john's reaction, too (and will probably think of something for Geo and Ringo)


	7. john reacts to the fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one for john--i just feel like he got a lot less sensitive stuff like this as he got older idk lol

**Author's Note:**

> this may be updated more slowly than my tumblr. also, if you want to see more of my art for any reason, see kreekey.tumblr.com


End file.
